In the installation of machinery and equipment, and especially in the installation of heavy machinery and equipment, concrete or other masonry substances are used to provide foundational support for the machine. It is often of utmost importance that the surface of the foundation provide a smooth and level surface for the areas of transition between the foundation and the machine, in order to prevent damaging or excessive vibratory motion while the machine is in use. In addition to possibly damaging the machine and foundation, excessive vibratory motions may also result in, for example, the translocation of the machine thereby further worsening performance, the production of products falling short of specifications, the malfunctioning of a system of which the machine is an integral part, the creation of structural defects in situations where the machine provides structural integrity, and the creation of a state of imbalance wherein the machine is in danger of becoming upended.
The surfaces of masonry foundations have conventionally been prepared by hand bushing the surface. Areas of the foundation are made smooth and level by using either a hammer and chisel or a hammer with a serrated end (bushing hammer). In general, this requires that the surface alternately be hand bushed and the degree of levelness and smoothness checked until the surface is sufficiently smooth and level. While simple in theory, this process can be very time consuming and costly. After the surface is made smooth and level, the machine is then installed, preferably utilizing shims disposed between the foundation and the machine. Supplementary to the quality and economic aspects of equipment and machinery installation, most manufacturers of quality industrial equipment specify a minimum degree of contact between the equipment or shims and the foundation. Minimum levels as high as 80% are often specified. Such high levels of contact may be extremely difficult and expensive, if not impossible, to obtain.
Apparatuses have been provided in the past for grinding, finishing and dressing surfaces. These and other apparatuses generally either do not provide leveling mechanisms integrated as part of such apparatus or are not otherwise ideally suited to the preparation and grinding of masonry surfaces of sufficient quality for industrial equipment installation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus to be used in conjunction with a power driven grinding mechanism for grinding masonry surfaces sufficiently smooth and level so as to provide for high degrees of contact between the masonry surface and equipment mounted onto said surface.
It is also an object to provide an apparatus used in conjunction with a power driven grinding mechanism for grinding masonry which provides smooth, level surfaces at a reduction of time, manpower and expense relative to conventional processes utilized in the area of machine installation.